Errare Aviari Est
by KevinBlu
Summary: No importa lo pequeño o grande que sea, ni que haya sido cometido una sola vez, un error puede acarrear terribles consecuencias.


El día había empezado bien. Ella y él se habían despertado a las caricias suaves de un nuevo amanecer. Sus plumas azules y celestes entrelazadas con las del otro, compartiendo su calor, como todos los días lo habían hecho. Ese día, sin embargo, seria especial. Muy especial para ambos, ya que entre medio de ellos, disfrutando del calor que sus padres le compartían, un pequeño huevo blanco descansaba en el nido.

Hoy sería el día en que dicho huevo se abriría y por fin la criatura que moraba en su interior contemplaría el amanecer de su nueva vida. Meses hacia ya que la pareja había celosamente cuidado del fruto de su amor, y ese día por fin serian recompensados.

Era un día, por supuesto, para festejar. Para alegrarse y conmoverse. Era el día en que los sueños de Perla se harían realidad, y el día en el que todo el sacrificio hecho por Blu al dejar su hogar humano valdría la pena. Blu había dejado el nido temprano, ansioso por reunir solo las mejores frutas para su polluelo.

Perla lo que más quería en el mundo era ver la iluminada sonrisa de Blu cuando volviera al nido y encontrase el pequeño milagro azul que ambos habían engendrado… pero ahora, meros minutos después de que su amado dejara el nido, lo que más quería Perla era que se perdiese y que nunca más encontrase el camino de regreso

"_Fue solo una vez... fue solo una vez"_

Con su espalda contra la pared, Perla miraba a su polluelo recién nacido que le devolvía la mirada sonriente, ajena a todo lo que pasaba en la cabeza de su madre. La guacamaya adulta respiraba con dificultad.

"_Fue solo una vez... fue solo una vez"_

Su pecho le ardía espantosamente y su corazón se salteaba la mitad de sus latidos. Un espeluznante sudor frio comenzó a correrle por la espalda. Sus pupilas era diminutas, casi parecía que sus ojos se habían puesto totalmente en blanco.

"¿M-mama?" Pronuncio la pequeña ave.

"¿S-s-s-s-si?" Le respondió de manera automática.

"¡Abaso!"

Ante esto, el corazón de Perla se detuvo completamente durante unos segundos. Sus pulmones se negaron a expandirse. Su cuerpo se sintió como si estuviera expuesto a la más fiera de las ventiscas. Sintió como si la vida se le escurriera, y por algunos segundos, ella deseo que así fuera. Al cabo de unos instantes, su cuerpo instintivamente la forzó a respirar una vez más y su corazón se digno a empezar a latir de nuevo.

"_Fue solo una vez... fue solo UNA vez"_

Lenta y pausadamente, Perla forzó a su cuerpo a ponerse de pie y acercarse al polluelo. Con muchas dudas, estiro ambas alas y rodeo el cuerpo del pequeño con ellas. Por su parte, el pequeño rápidamente estiro sus alas y alegremente abrazo a su madre una vez que dejo el suelo.

"_Miles de P(:D)tas lo hacen cientos de veces… yo…. fue solo una vez. Yo no soy así… fue solo una vez" _

Trato de excusarse, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía. Lo que ella había hecho era inexcusable, y en sus alas ahora sostenía la prueba de su pecado. Si, sus pensamientos eran verdaderos. Si, había sido una vez. A veces, solo eso basta.

"_Yo amo a Blu… yo amo a Blu… yo… yo AMO solo a Blu"_

Mientras el pequeño se acurrucaba en su pecho, la guacamaya caminaba en el interior del nido, deteniéndose cada tanto frente a la entrada para contemplar el exterior. Cada segundo que pasaba era un grado más en que su ansiedad progresaba. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más y mas nerviosa, porque Blu podría llegar en cualquier momento y en cuanto lo hiciese, descubriría el terrible secreto que su esposa le guardaba.

"_¿Cómo es esto siquiera posible? No, no no… debe haber otra explicación… una guacamaya no puede… ¡Fue solo UNA vez, M(:D)RDA!"_

Se dice que los niños son especiales en lo que refiere a darse cuenta como se sienten sus padres. Sea esto cierto o no, el pequeño no tardo en darse cuenta la preocupación en la cara de su madre, ni tampoco la forma en que sus nerviosos pasos ganaban velocidad cada vez que sus patas tocaban el suelo.

"Ma… ¿Estás bien?"

El escuchar la voz del pequeño solo hizo aumentar su preocupación. Sus nervios y ansiedad pronto se convirtieron en terror y paranoia. Su cabeza giraba para todos lados, aterrada de que en uno de esos giros se encontrara con una gran ave azul frente a ella

"_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Yo amo a Blu… no puedo perderlo… no puedo… debo arreglar esto… no puedo perder a Blu"_

"Ma… ¿Me oyes?"

Era imposible que escapara de esta. Blu notaria al instante que las plumas que en todo guacamayo Spix serian azules estaba ausenten en su pequeño. En su lugar, un manto de plumas negras como el carbón era lo que lo cubría. Por si esto fuera poco, y a aparente manera de un chiste de la naturaleza, el pequeño también carecía del pico en forma de gancho que caracteriza a todos los loros y guacamayos. En su lugar, un largo pico naranja con rayas rojas y amarillas era lo que tenía.

"¿Ma…?"

"Estoy bien, pequeño… todo está bien... todo está bien"

"_¡¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara!? ¿¡Cómo pude dejar que mis deseos me dominaran!? Mi vida con Blu es perfecta, ¡PERFECTA! No puedo arruinar eso… no puedo dejar que ESTO arruine eso…"_

"¿Donde esta pa?"

"Buscándonos algo para desayunar" La guacamaya respondió como un autómata.

"Que bueno porque tengo hambre"

"Me imagino, mi am…" De repente, un extraño sonido proveniente del exterior corto su conversación.

"¿Q-que fue eso?"

"Un pequeño puma, un depredador de la selva…"Respondió Perla, quien era muy experimentada en reconocer sonidos selváticos.

"¿E-es peligroso?"

"Si estuviéramos en el suelo, si. Aquí arriba es otra historia, siempre en cuando no nos vea"

"_En el suelo es un peligro… peligro mortal… mortal… suelo…" _La mente de Perla comenzaba a deambular por pensamientos oscuros. Hay una fina línea entre estar asustado y estar loco, y Perla la había cruzado varias veces durante los últimos minutos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la cruzara una vez más y luego no pudiera volver.

"Entonces qué bueno que estoy aquí arriba contigo, ¿No, ma? ¿Te imaginas lo que me podría hacer si yo estuviera allí abajo?"

"Probablemente te mataría"

"_Lo mataría… lo devoraría… rápido… sin dolor… sin remanentes… sin pruebas…"_

"Pero se que eso no va a pasar, porque tú me vas a cuidar. ¿Verdad mamá?"

"_Sin pruebas…"_

"Por supuesto que sí, mi amor"

"_Muchos polluelos caen de sus nidos cuando son pequeños… desaparecen… los padres lo superan… tienen más…"_

Involuntariamente, el cuerpo de Perla se encontró caminando hacia la abertura. Se paro justo al borde y estiro las alas hacia afuera, sosteniendo al pequeño entre medio.

"¿M-mamá? ¿Qué haces?"

"_No puedo perder a Blu… no puedo perder a Blu… puedo tener más hijos… no puedo perder a Blu… todo va a estar bien"_

"Todo va a estar bien…"

"¿Qué haces?"

"Te saco afuera para que el sol bañe tus plumas un poco. Ayuda al color"

"Oh, ok… ¿Ma?"

"Dime, hijo"

"Ahora que te veo con esta luz… tu…"

"¿Si?"

"Tienes unos ojos hermosos"

Perla sonrió.

**(- - -)**

"¡Oye, Blu! ¡Irmao, espera!"

"¿Rafael? ¡Hola amigo! ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Blu, yo… debo hablar contigo"

"¿Puede ser en otro momento? Ahora estoy algo ocupado"

"No, es mejor que te enteres por mí, y que sea lo más pronto posible"

"Vaya, suena serio. De acuerdo, hablemos entonces. ¿De qué se trata?"

"Es… es tu hijo, Blu… yo… veras"

"Espera… ¿Mi hijo? ¿Qué pasa con él?"

"No pasa nada con él. Veras, es complicado, yo… los accidentes ocurren, Blu, y yo… bueno…"

"Rafael… ¡Deja de tartamudear, maldita sea! ¡Dime ya mismo que pasa con mi hijo!"

"¡Es complicado! Las aves cometen errores a veces, Blu. Y yo he cometido varios durante mi vida, pero te juro que este no fue mi culpa… bueno, en realidad si, pero yo no quería… yo… fue… un accidente"

"Te lo voy a decir por última vez, Rafael, y nota lo calmado que te lo estoy pidiendo antes de romperte el pico a piedrazos. Dime, ya mismo y sin dar vueltas, que le sucedió a mi hijo"

"Yo… tu… este… tu…"

"¡Rafael!"

"¡El polluelo que nació del huevo que ustedes estaban incubando es mío!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… no…"

"Si, Blu…"

"¿C-c-cuando…?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿C-cuándo paso?"

"Anoche…"

"¿Anoche?"

"Si… mira Blu, estoy muy apenado. Quiero disculparme contigo, y espero que sigamos siendo amigos"

"¿C-como paso?"

"No… no sé si de verdad quieres saber eso…"

"Si te pregunto, es porque quiero"

"Yo no… no sabría decirte… solo paso y… fue tan rápido… no me di cuenta de lo que paso hasta que regrese a mi nido…"

"Tu esposa… ¿Ella sabe?"

"Por supuesto, Blu… es algo difícil de ocultar, ¿Sabes?"

"Dios…"

"Lo sé Blu, sé que es difícil de aceptar…"

"Esta vez te pasaste, amigo… te pásate…"

"Lo sé, amigo, lo sé… digo, ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonto como para ir a visitar a una joven pareja de amigos que esperan su primer hijo, y llevar a mis dieciocho demonios conmigo? No solo eso, también tuve que llevar el huevo de Eva y mío. En serio, ¿Por qué rayos lo lleve? ¡Esa cosa aun no puede ni sentir el paseo! ¿Para qué llevarlo a hacer visitas? Ay amigo, las mujeres se les ocurre cada cosa"

"¡Jajaja! Ni que lo digas"

"¡Tendría que haber sabido que eso no acabaría bien! Ya lo presentía antes de salir de casa. Cuando regresamos y esos demonios me dijeron 'Hola papi, cambiamos tu huevo por el de aquellos guacamayos para tener un amigo mas colorido y no aburridamente negro', sinceramente no me sorprendí del todo"

"Ya, pero al punto. ¿El polluelo está bien?"

"¿El querubín? Si, no te preocupes por él. Eva lo está cuidando ahora. Después de dieciocho tucanes, un pequeño guacamayo no es rival para ella"

"Espero que no les este dando muchos problemas"

"Nah, ya te dije. Ella sabe lo que hace. Bueno, supongo que, teniendo en cuenta que no estabas enterado de esto, el engendro del Tartaro aun no ha roto el cascaron, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Tu huevo? No, aun no. Pero Perla me dijo que es muy probable que se abriera en cualquier momento de esta mañana, por eso estaba reuniendo fruta"

"Bueno, ¿Qué tal si te ayudo y después vamos a buscar a mi demonio? Es lo menos que puedo hacer"

"Muy bien, pero no es suficiente. Quiero que esta vez castigues a esos mocosos, Rafael. Esta vez fueron muy lejos"

"Descuida Blu, no te preocupes por eso. Veré que reciban tantas nalgadas como estrellas tiene el cielo"

"Creo que te quedarías corto, pero servirá"

"Solo espero que el polluelo no haya nacido y que le este danto problemas a Perla"

"Vamos, amigo. Estas hablando de Perla, la más madura y autosuficiente de nuestro grupo. Seguramente lo está cuidando bien"

Blu y Rafael abrieron sus alas y se lanzaron a los cielos.

Y en otra parte de la selva, se oyó un chirrido, un golpe, un pequeño rugido… y luego silencio.

(- - -)

**Yo… esteeeeee… no se qué decir XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen una review contándomelo si quieren y hasta la próxima será :D**

**Nos leemos luego ;)**

**KevinBlu**


End file.
